Spartan Plus Vampire
by RememberReach117
Summary: Un Spartan es transportado al universo de R V! Como afectara su llegada?
1. MIA

**N/A: **Hola gente, aquí les traigo una idea extraña. Se me ocurrió después de ver el anime y el manga de R+V! Además de incontables horas de jugar Reach y el Halo 3 en XBOX Live.

**Disclaimer: **Halo y Rosario + Vampire! No me pertenecen, sus dueños son Bungie y Akihisa Ikeda.

* * *

><p><strong>Spartan + Vampire<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo 1 <em>_– MIA_

* * *

><p>Es el año 2553 la UNSC sigue con su batalla contra el Covenant para evitar la activación de los anillos Halo.<p>

Ahora mismo solo quedan dos Spartans en el universo que siguen peleando para acabar con la guerra, uno de ellos es el Jefe Maestro John-117 y el otro es Eric-147. Eric había sido uno de los más recientes reclutas debido a las bajas entre los Spartans.

A John le fue asignado adiestrar a Eric; cuatro meses después de terminar su entrenamiento, a Eric le asignaron una misión de ir a recuperar un artefacto Forerunner en una corveta Covenant, junto a un escuadrón de marine o en casos extremos, destruirlos. Fue una misión suicida para el Pellican que los llevo, ya que tuvo que arremeter contra el hangar de la corveta. Al desembarcar de su nave, su única prioridad era llegar al artefacto Forerruner en el centro de la estructura; disparar primero y preguntar después, esa se volvió su filosofía.

Los esfuerzos de los marines y el Spartan fueron monumentales, pero al final, solo Eric logro llegar al laboratorio en el centro. Dispuesto a no permitir su sacrificio en vano, Eric analizo la situación. El artefacto era muy grande como para llevarlo, media aproximadamente dos punto cinco metros de largo y ancho 2 metros tenia forma de rectángulo y tenía un tipo de hélice dentro de la maquina y un tipo de esfera de energía como núcleo, también había como sistemas de coordenadas, luego una puerta se abrió Eric se escondió y vio que había varios elites.

"¿Solo 5 elites menores, 6 de operaciones especiales y un Ultra?" Murmuro Eric para sí mismo. "Me lo están poniendo demasiado fácil."

Eric saco su sniper y da dos tiros exitosos a dos elites menores

"Dos elites menos, quedan 10." Grito Eric, inadvertidamente atrayendo la atención de los demás Elites. "¡Demonios!"

Eric peleo contra ellos, matando a varios de un tiro en la cabeza (vaya, con eso se hubiera ganado la medalla de lluvia de muertos y de paso un logro lol.) Terminando su racha asesina, se tomo un momento.

"¿Por qué siento que se me olvido algo?" Eric se pregunto a sí mismo.

"¡Muere, escoria!" Grito el Elite Ultra, tratando de cortar a Eric con su espada de energía.

Eric alcanzo a esquivar su espada de energía, pero el Elite aprovecho su tambaleo, lo pateo; esto hizo que arremetiera contra la consola del artefacto, su mano cayendo en el sistema de encendido, activando la maquina. Eric se incorporo nuevamente, evadiendo más golpes de la espada, excepto por uno que dio contra la consola en donde quedo atorada, introduciendo lo que parecían ser coordenadas al azar. Dándole un puñetazo al Elite para alejarlo, Eric arranco la espada de su lugar y la empalo justo en parte inferior de la cabeza del Elite, las puntas saliendo por la parte superior de su cráneo.

Retirando la espada del cadáver, Eric volteo hacia el artefacto y vio que se estaba sobrecargando.

"Genial." Eric gruño. "¿Ahora qué?"

Antes de que pudiera mover un musculo, una onda de energía se libero formando una esfera que causo un portal desli-espacial, llevando gran parte de la nave y a Eric a su nuevo destino.

* * *

><p>Tenmei Mikogami estaba ocupado con el papeleó necesario para la entrada de los alumnos dentro de una semana, uno en especifico para sus planes, Aono Tsukune, el primer humano en algún tiempo desde <em>aquel <em>incidente. Continuo con su trabajo cuando sintió una enorme perturbación en la barrera que rodeaba la academia, acompañada de un gran temblor que sacudió la tierra. Mikogami llamo a los profesores que se encontraban en el campus y fueron a investigar. Cuando llegaron, menuda seria la sorpresa que se llevarían.

Encontraron lo que parecía ser los escombros de una gran estructura de metal a la distancia, al acercarse descubrieron los cadáveres de criaturas que no se parecían a ningún ayashi conocido, además de lo que parecían ser armas futuristas; mientras seguían explorando las ruinas (con sumo cuidado, debido a un posible peligro que se derrumbara) encontraron lo que parecía ser un robot o algo parecido y parecía no poder moverse.

"¿Director, que hacemos?" Pregunto Nekonome.

Mikogami pensó en los pros y contras de cualquier decisión hasta que encontró una.

"Habrá que llevarlo a la academia." Dijo con un tono final. "Quizás pueda respondernos que es esto."

"¿Quien lo llevara?" Pregunto Ririko.

"Kotsubo-sensei." Mikogami miro al profesor de Educación Física/Kraken incognito. "¿Podría llevarlo por favor?"

"Está bien, Director." Kotsubo procedió a tomar el robot para levantarlo, pero hallo cierta dificultad. "¿Cuánto pesa esto?"

Kotsubo decidió tomar su verdadera forma y empezar a jalar el robot, aunque jalar un auto parecía más fácil.

Con esfuerzo lo pudo mover al menos 10 metros, hasta que tuvo que tomar un descanso.

"¿Qué pasa Kotsubo?" Ririko pregunto mientras meneaba su dedo índice en su cara. "¿Muy pe-sa-do para ti? Creí que eras maestro de Educación Física por algo."

Kotsubo no lo tomo muy bien.

"¿Y qué tal tu, eh?" Kotsubo la reto. "¿Crees que tú podrías más que yo?"

Ririko volteo a ver al Director, como pidiendo permiso, lo cual el asintió. Ella tomo su forma de Lamia y uso su cola para levantarlo más fácil que Kotsubo lo cual causo que el calamar pareciera hervir.

"¿No-que-no?" Lo miro con orgullo mientras llevaban al susodicho hacia la academia.

Esto marcaria un nuevo capítulo en sus vidas

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: **_Aquí termina el capítulo inicial de mi primer fanfic, se aceptan reviews y críticas constructivas. ¡Gracias por leerlo!


	2. El comienzo

N/A: Seguiré haciendo mas capítulos mientras siga jugando en Xbox Live el Halo Reach, halo 3 jugar halo 2 y siga viendo el anime y el manga de rosario + vampire una y otra vez. Alerta de spoilers.

Disclaimer: Ya lo escribí en el capitulo anterior, es el mismo para los que siguen.

* * *

><p><strong>Spartan + Vampire<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo 2 – El comienzo<em>

* * *

><p>Despues de varios minutos (y más enojo por parte de Kotsubo) lograron llevar a Eric hasta la enfermería, pero tuvieron que dejarlo en el piso debido a su peso.<p>

"Ahora solo hay que esperar." Dijo Mikogami.

Después de 21 minutos, comenzó a moverse, el bloqueo de armadura habiéndose disipado. Eric empezó a despertar y logro levantarse, aunque aún seguía muy desorientado.

"¿Alguien anoto las placas del warthog que me atropello?" Dijo Eric algo aturdido, mientras se levantaba a tumbos. Despues de sacudirse las telarañas, Eric dio cuenta de presencia de Mikogami y los demás y tomo una posición defensiva.

"Quienes son ustedes?" dijo Eric calmado; los profesores seguían pensando que Eric era un robot porque aun tenia la armadura puesta.

"Veo que ya despertaste, robot." Dijo Mikogami en un tono algo bajo. "¿Cómo te encuentras?"

"No soy un robot." Dijo Eric con un tono de hastió. "Soy un Spartan. Si pudieran decirme en que planeta estoy, lugar y que año es este."

"Estas en la Academia Youkai, una escuela para estudiantes que son monstruos, estas en la Tierra en el año 2009 y no sabemos cómo llegaste aquí." dijo Mikogami calmadamente.

Eric lo miro y luego empezó a reir.

"¡Escuela para monstruos, si cómo no!" Eric dijo al verlos. "A simple vista no lo parecen."

Mikogami dio una sonrisa a su tono.

"Ririko-sensei." Mikoggami hablo. "Si pudiera, por favor."

"Por supuesto, Director." Ririko dijo en un tono juguetón mientras se transformaba en su verdadera forma.

Si la cara de Eric pudiera ser vista a través de su casco, esta sería de asombro.

"No juegues…" suspiro Eric. "¡NO BROMEABAS!"

Tomo un respiro y continúo.

"Esto quiere decir que…si esta es la Tierra, eso significa que…" Eric hablo para sí mismo antes de darse cuenta de la situación. "¡…ese condenado aparato me mando a otra dimensión!"

Eric se paseo en círculos mientras subía y bajaba los brazos.

"¡No puede ser! Ay Dios; Ay Dios, no puede ser, esto está mal, definitivamente muy mal!" Dijo Eric desesperándose durante 7 minutos.

Después de su pequeño colapso nervioso, se calmo.

* * *

><p>Mientras en el universo de Halo (Tierra-777) el Jefe Maestro estaba peleando contra el covenant en una nave de la UNSC, después de eliminar a todos los enemigos, se quedo paralizado unos segundos.<p>

* * *

><p>"¿Jefe, estas bien, que pasa?" Dijo cortana en un tono de preocupación.<p>

"No sé, sentí una anomalía, creo que Eric va a faltar a sus últimas dos clases; cuando lo vea lo voy a matar."

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en el Universo de Rosario + Vampire (Tierra-671) Eric estaba pensando que iba a hacer.<p>

* * *

><p>"¿Podrían llevarme a donde me encontraron? Pregunto Eric.<p>

"¿Cómo para qué?" Pregunto Kotsubo.

"Hay cosas mías ahí." Eric Respondió mirándolo. "Cosas que no entenderían."

"No voy a llevarte arrastrando de nuevo." Farfullo el kraken.

"Puedo caminar, gracias." Le dijo Eric, un poco molesto.

"Yo-po-dria-llevar-te." Dijo Ririko, bastante cerca de su visor. Ya lo hice antes."

Eric no lo diría, pero se ruborizo un poco debido a como sonaba lo que dijo.

"Gracias." Eric dijo, combatiendo la pena. "No quiero molestar."

Después de un rato, lograron llegar al sitio de impacto.

Junto a los profesores, Eric comenzó a recoger las armas que había regadas por ahí y después de un rato, lograron juntarlas todas (Con Kotsubo usando sus tentáculos par ir mas rápido y Eric pateando uno que otro elite.) y dieron santa sepultura a los marines e incluso a los elites (para el descontento de Eric.)

"¿Y ahora que, robot?" Kotsubo burlonamente dijo, solo para ser levantado como si nada por Eric.

"¿Qué dijiste, sushi super-desarrollado?" Eric acerco a su cara a la vez "¿¡Me llamaste robot!"

Antes que empeoraran las cosas, Mikogami los detuvo.

"Preferiría que no pelearan." Mikogami dijo mientras Eric bajaba al molusco. "Kotsubo-sensei, por favor no lo llame así o le causara un problema."

"Está bien." Eric murmuro. "Solo me harte que la gente nos confunda con robots."

Mikogami sonrio, también solía pasar con ciertas clases de monstruos.

"Si pudiéramos pasar a mi oficina, si me hicieras favor." Dijo el director. "Hay muchas cosas que quisiera preguntarte."

Al llegar a la oficina, Eric comenzó a relatar sobre su mundo, la guerra con el covenant y el Proyecto Spartan, eso sí, omitiendo varias cosas diciendo que se lo diría con tiempo; Mikogami acepto esto y en cambio le explico como se fundo la academia, de los tres Señores Oscuros y como era el mundo. Se dio cuenta que Eric tenia la edad suficiente para entrar a la Academia.

"Y eso me convierte en el segundo Spartan más poderoso después del Jefe Maestro, que si me encuentra me va a matar por faltar a las ultimas clases." Dijo Eric, con una imagen de fondo del Jefe Maestro con relámpagos y un Laser Spartan.

"Es de temer este Jefe Maestro ¿no es así?" Mikogami dijo sonriendo.

Eric se quito el casco y por fin se le ve la cara. Tenía cabello de color negro peinado para atrás, ojos de color café, la piel pálida y nariz redondeada; al menos ya se le vio la cara, no como el Jefe Maestro, Noble 6, Noble 4 y el novato de halo tres ODST .

"Preferiría enfrentar a una horda de Hunters y sin escudos que él cuando está molesto." Eric tembló al recordar una cierta ocasión en la que algo parecido sucedió. Llovió sangre ese día. La sangre del Covenant.

"_Me pregunto si su furia se compararía a la de Akasha._" Mikogami pensó mientras recordaba por que Akasha fue la líder de los Señores Oscuros, sin mencionar si bien ganado título de 'Akasha la Nosferatu.'

"Una cosa Eric." Dijo Mikogami muy calmado. "Si te gustaría, podrías quedarte en la academia, mientras hallamos una manera de volver a tu dimensión."

"¿Otra vez escuela? Dijo Eric molesto. "Bueno me enfrentado a peores cosas que monstruos."

Eric le estrecho la mano a Mikogami, aceptando su propuesta.

"¿Y qué hacemos con mi armadura y las armas?" Eric le pregunto a Mikogami. "no puedo dejarlas por ahí ¿quien sabe que problemas causarian?"

"Tengo un amigo que nos puede ayudar." Mikogami dijo al tomar su teléfono y marco un numero. "¿Fuhai? "

* * *

><p>Dos días después de la llamada, el segundo Señor Oscuro Tohou Fuhai llego a la academia, específicamente a la casa de descanso en la que Eric se hospedaba.<p>

"Cuando Mikogami me explico tu situation, no lo crei." El anciano' dijo. "Pero veindote aquí lo confirma."

"Bueno…gracias." Eric estaba algo confundido, pero podía sentir que era más de lo que aparentaba.

"Solo tengo una pregunta." Fuhai miro a Eric.

"Muy bien, dispara." Eric acepto.

"¿Existen los mangas en tu dimensión?" Pregunto Fuhai esperanzado.

Una enorme gota de sudor apareció en la nuca de Eric. Mikogami le había mencionado que Fuhai era un otaku. Parecia que otaku le quedaba como anillo al dedo.

"Si existían." Eric sonrio un poco al ver la cara de Fuhai que lentamente cambiaba

"¿Existían?" A Fuhai no le gusto la forma en que lo dijo.

"Quedan muy pocos." Eric explico "La mayoría de mangas y animes fueron destruidos por el Covenant durante la caída de Reach. No quedaron ni cenizas."

Fuhai cayo derodillas mientras gritaba.

"NOOOOO!" Fuhai chillo. "¡Malditos! ¡NO LOS MANGAS!"

Ahora Mikogami y Eric tenían multitud de gotas por el espectáculo, aunque Eric admitió que era divertido.

Despues que Fuhai se calmo, usando su youjutsu (Tecnicas Demoniacas) logro crear sellos de almacenamiento (estilo Naruto, tampoco me pertenece) en sus muñecas, pecho y espalda para que pudiera usar un arma o vestir su armadura si fuera necesario.

"Si hubiéramos tenido esto, la vida hubiera sido más fácil." Dijo Eric riendo.

"Si tu lo dices." Mikogami respondió. "Tengo un favor que pedirte."

"Como sea." Eric hablo. "¿Qué clase de favor?"

Mikogami sonrió de nuevo aterradoramente.

"Es sobre un nuevo estudiante…" Mikogami procedió a explicarle su nuevo 'empleo' a Eric.

La Academia Youkai ha evolucionado.

* * *

><p><em>Continuara…<em>

_**N/A: **_Lo prometido es deuda, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Esto fue la introducción, en el siguiente ya comenzamos con la historia. Nos vemos!


	3. Ahora son tres

N/A: Para que sepan la armadura de Eric es un hibrido de la mark 4 de halo reach y la mark 5 de halo 1 la armadura de Eric puede usar las habilidades de armadura como esprintar, bloqueo de armadura, mochila cohete, cebo holográfico, camuflaje activo, escudo parcial y evadir.

**saint****zero:**Las peleas llegaran luego, un poco de paciencia, ya que si empezamos a matar, se nos acaban los enemigos; pero eso sí, habrá violencia. Gracias por la paciencia de antemano.

**Spartan + Vampire**

_Capitulo 3 – Ahora son tres_

_Esto comienza justamente que el padre de Tsukune encuentra la inscripción para la academia youkai. _

Al día siguiente, Tsukune se sube al autobús y ve que solo hay una persona más en el, aparte del conductor.

" _¿Así__ que __ese __es __Tsukune,__eh?_" Pensó Eric al verlo. "_Creo__ que __con __esto __comienza __mi __trabajo._"

* * *

><p><strong>Habilidad Flashback: Activada<strong>

* * *

><p>"Tu trabajo comenzara pronto." Mikogami le dijo a Eric que terminaba de ponerse la chaqueta del uniforme. "¿Lo recuerdas, cierto?"<p>

"Si, lo puse en HUD de mi casco, así no lo olvide." Dijo Eric. "Qué bueno que tiene algo verde, como mi armadura."

"Hablando de eso, por favor solo úsala en momentos necesarios." Pidió Mikogami, "Tendrás que subir al autobús y conocerlo ahí."

"¿No podría simplemente esperar a que llegue aquí?" Eric pregunto, algo molesto.

"Es mas practico así." Dijo Mikogami. "Solo hazlo."

"Como sea." Dijo Eric y luego suspiro. "Ojala te comiera un Brute."

Después de esto, Eric fue a la parada y subió al camión.

* * *

><p><strong>Habilidad Flashback: Desactivada<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hola." Tsukune saludo. "Me llamo Aono Tsukune."<p>

"Eric Spengler" Eric respondió. "¿Es tu primer día? Igual el mío."

"Si, me gustaría ver como se ve la academia." Dijo Tsukune contento.

Mientras siguen en el camión Tsukune está hablando en el teléfono y Eric estaba pensando en que estaría pasando en su universo, si el Covenant seguía atacando las colonias exteriores e interiores.

_"La vida era mucho más fácil cuando solo había rebeldes, hubiera sido mejor que los rebeldes hubieran atacado Reach, hubieran destruido un pequeño pueblo; no hubiera sido tan malo, pero fue el Covenant…esos malditos destruyeron todo ese planeta, destruyeron mi hogar, al menos estaba en otra colonia exterior. 30 de agosto de 2525, el día que cayó casi toda la esperanza de la humanidad y peor para mí, el día que cayó Reach fue mi cumpleaños, ese día mi único regalo fue un cuchillo de combate y en el mango tiene escrito: Cuídalo, tu tío E. No sé si la E es para ocultar su nombre o no tuvo tiempo para escribir su nombre._" pensó Eric en un tono nostálgico.

Tsukune volteó a ver a Eric y vio una lágrima que caía por su cara.

"¿Eric, estas bien?" Dijo Tsukune preocupado.

"No es nada Tsukune, se me metió algo al ojo." dijo Eric calmado, mientras se limpiaba la lagrima.

Después de un rato Eric y Tsukune llegaron a la academia, se bajaron del camión y empezaron a caminar hacía la academia mientras hablaban. Cuando pasaban por el bosque y un extraño murciélago parlante, Eric escucho un ruido como de ruedas, esto debido a su entrenamiento como Spartan y se estaba acercando poco a poco.

"_No__ me __gusta__ ese __sonido__ y __se __está __acercando._" Eric dijo para sí mismo.

Pensó en sacar alguna de sus armas, pero se decidió que no .Después dejo de oírse el extraño ruido, Eric sabia que algo iba a pasar.

"¡Cuidado!" Dijo la chica en voz alta.

Eric la alcanzo a ver y la esquivo, evadiendo hacia un lado, pero Tsukune no tuvo la misma suerte y fue golpeada por la chica en una bicicleta con mucha fuerza.

"_Vaya, eso se compara a la fuerza de un Hunter, pero más bonito._" Pensó Eric sorprendido.

Después que Tsukune y la chica cayeron, Eric se acerco y vio que Tsukune tenía su mano en el muslo de la chica.

"Lo siento, es que no los alcance a ver debido a mi anemia." Dijo la chica en un tono de vergüenza.

"Increíble, es muy hermosa." Pensó Tsukune mientras se sonrojaba.

"Tsukune pervertido, quita la mano de ahí." Dijo Eric en tono burlón.

Ella se cubrió la falda mientras Tsukune quito la mano de vergüenza.

"Perdón, no me di cuenta que mi mano estaba ahí." dijo Tsukune vergonzoso.

"Si, como no Tsukune." Eric fue sarcástico.

Después se acerco y a Tsukune le sangra la nariz, luego la chica intento quitarle la sangre que le salió del golpe con un pañuelo, pero olio la sangre de Tsukune

"Ese olor…" La chica dijo y se acerco a Tsukune, el cual también percibió su aroma. "Lo siento… ¡pero soy un vampiro!"

Acto seguido, lo mordió en el cuello, haciendo un sonido ¡CHU!

"Mi sangre, al menos no me duele." Dijo Tsukune en un tono sorprendido.

"¡Ay lo siento!" Dijo la chica sonrojada. "Es que ese aroma…no me pude resistir."

"Esto puede ser tomado de muchas maneras." Eric no pudo evitar ser así, era su naturaleza.

"Mi nombre es Akashiya Moka." Dijo Moka en un tono feliz.

"¿Como se llaman?" Pregunto Moka en un tono feliz.

"Yo me llamo Aono Tsukune." Dijo Tsukune calmado.

"Yo soy Eric Spengler." Dijo Eric sereno.

"Disculpen pero, ¿Qué piensan de los vampiros?" Inquirió Moka con cierta timidez.

"En realidad yo pienso que los vampiros son únicos." Dijo Tsukune.

"Los vampiros no están en mi lista de cosas que detesto, lo que sí está en mi lista son pulgas, gusanos, lagartos, insectos, monos, tiburones y otras cosas. Pero los vampiros no lo están, de hecho me parecen increíbles y poderosos."

"¿Serian mis amigos?' ¡Qué bueno que piensan eso de los vampiros!" Dijo Moka muy feliz.

* * *

><p>Llegaron y atendieron la ceremonia de bienvenida (en el cual Eric se durmió parado, despertando justo al final) y perdiendo de vista a Moka. Después de un rato, Tsukune y Eric llegaron al salón y llego la maestra, presentándose come Nekonome Shizuka y empezó a decir las reglas de la academia youkai; como no usar su forma verdadera; solo en situaciones de importancia.<p>

"_Que__ aburrido, __esto __es __como __uno __de__ los__ discursos__ de L__ord__ Hood._" pensó Eric en un tono de aburrimiento. "_Aunque __menos __aburrido __que __la __bienvenida._"

También había un chico que no le gustaban las reglas, hasta Eric lo volteo a ver discretamente.

_"Nos parecemos, a mi no me gustan las reglas en la UNSC, seguía muy pocas reglas._" pensó Eric.

Pero por su apariencia se notaba que Saizou era un patán de mala muerte.

Eric hasta se estaba durmiendo del aburrimiento de nuevo, cuando después de unos segundos entro Moka; Eric y Tsukune voltearon y la vieron, con haberla visto hay supieron instantáneamente que iban a estar en la misma clase.

Cuando Moka los vio, se movió tan rápido que pareció usar Sonido (de Bleach, tampoco me pertenece) dio un salto y abrazo a Tsukune.

"¡Tsukune! ¡Eric! ¡Qué bueno que están aquí, estaremos en la misma clase!" Dijo Moka muy feliz.

_"Vaya, me sorprende la suerte que tiene Tsukune, su primer día y parece que va a tener una novia._" pensó Eric.

* * *

><p>Justo después de terminarla clase, Moka literalmente los jalo en un tour improvisado, por el cual muchos de los chicos les echaban miradas asesinas; Tsukune estaba muy embelesado como para darse cuenta y a Eric ni le afectaban.<p>

"¿_A eso llaman mirada asesina?_" Eric pensó en burla. "_La del Jefe Maestro es mucho peor ¡y ni siquiera se le ven los ojos!_"

Unos minutos más tarde Eric, Tsukune y Moka llegaron a una máquina expendedora de refrescos, Tsukune y Eric escogieron un 7Up y Moka un jugo de tomate y procedieron a agarrar sus bebidas. Al querer agarrar sus refrescos, Tsukune toco la mano de Moka, se aburgueso y quito la mano, pidiéndole perdón a Moka.

"No importa, Tsukune" dijo Moka en un tono feliz, dándole un empujón a Tsukune y mandándolo a la pared, hasta la agrieto.

"Esa si es la fuerza de un Hunter, hasta puede ser que mas." dijo Eric en un tono de sorprendido.

Después se sentaron a tomar los refrescos tranquilamente, pero el momento se aguo cuando Saizou apareció.

"Hola, Moka-san, soy Komiya Saizou." El dijo. "Somos compañeros de clase."

"Ho…hola, Saizou-san…" Moka dijo, no le daba buena espina Saizou.

"¿Por qué andas con debiluchos como estos?" El dijo mientras levantaba a Tsukune con una mano sin mucha dificultad, a Eric no podía tan fácilmente.

Saizou procedió a arrojar a Tsukune contra la máquina de bebidas, pero Eric no se dejo tan fácil.

"Oye Saizou, quiero presentarte a alguien." Dijo Eric, viéndolo fijamente.

"Uy si, ¿a quién?" Saizou dijo burlándose.

"¡A los 5 vengadores de la liga del puño!" Eric exclamo, formando un puño en su mano derecha y dándole santo golpe en la cara mandándolo hacia atrás y soltándolo.

Sacudiéndose la mano, Eric fue a ayudar a Tsukune junto con Moka y ahuecaron el ala.

Mientras tanto, Saizou se levanto y tenía una cara de pocos amigos.

"¡Me las vas a pagar, Spengler!" Saizou dijo mientras aplastaba una lata salida de la destrozada maquina de sodas.

* * *

><p>Ya después en otro lugar, Tsukune, Eric y Moka trataban de recuperar el aliento, Eric no tanto.<p>

"¡Vaya golpe!" Moka dijo. "¿Dónde aprendiste eso?"

"Mi maestro." Eric le respondió.

"Tsukune, Eric que clase de monstruos son… ¡Perdón, olvide que eso va contra las reglas!" dijo Moka un poco avergonzada.

"Pero tú ya nos habías dicho que eras una vampira, Moka/san" Dijeron Tsukune y Eric.

"Lo que pasa es que no sabía esa regla." dijo Moka feliz. "También como la de usar nuestra forma verdadera en situaciones de peligro."

"No se tu Tsukune, pero podrías decir que soy un….demonio, igual que mi maestro." Eric dijo.

"¿Demonio?" Tsukune pregunto sorprendido.

"Se podría decir…" Eric dio un pausa y tomo un respiro. "…que él y yo somos los últimos dos de nuestra clase."

"Lo siento…No debí…" Moka y Tsukune dijeron.

"No se preocupen." Eric les respondió. "Ya me acostumbre."

"Aunque Moka no parece peligrosa" dijo Tsukune calmado.

"Tsukune, las apariencias engañan, no todo es como lo ves." dijo Eric, sabiendo que tan cierto era eso.

"En realidad soy así por el momento. Mira." dijo Moka, abriendo un poco su camisa.

"Q…Que quieres que mire, ¿tus pechos?" Tartamudeo Tsukune muy sonrojado.

"No es eso, es el rosario que tengo en mi pecho, si no lo tuviera seria un autentico vampiro de un gran poder." dijo Moka muy calmada.

"Tsukune ¿pero que estabas pensando?" Dijo Eric en un tono burlón.

"Pero no puedo quitármelo yo misma." Dijo Moka algo nostálgica.

"Pero con o sin él, tu seguirías siendo tu misma Moka-san" Tsukune dijo.

Moka se puso feliz por las palabras de Tsukune, dio un pequeño salto y lo abrazo.

"Ustedes son mis primeros y verdaderos amigos. Además contigo Tsukune he tenido mi primera vez." Dijo Moka feliz.

"¿Tu primera vez?" Dijo tsukune en un tono de pregunta.

"Es que hasta ahora solo tomaba jugo de tomate, y otro tipo de cosas pero nunca había bebido sangre real como la tuya Tsukune" dijo Moka en un tono de enamorada.

"Vaya Tsukune, sí que tiene suerte, me pregunto que pasara de ahora en adelante." dijo Eric para sí mismo.

Cuando Moka se le acerco a Tsukune y justamente que lo va a morder, este sintió un tipo de presencia maligna, se espanto y se fue. Después de un rato y extrañas visiones por su parte; Tsukune ya no pudo soportarlo y salió de la academia con todas sus cosas preparadas para irse, cuando se dio la vuelta llegaron Moka y Eric que lo estaban buscando.

"Tsukune ¿porque actúas tan raro?" Pregunto Moka preocupada.

"Es que quiero ir a una escuela para humanos. Para mi es imposible asistir a esta escuela" Dijo Tsukune en un tono algo enojado.

"¿Imposible? Eso te dices tú." Eso le respondió Eric.

"Tsukune, no puedes ir a una escuela para humanos. Odio a los humanos, estuve en una escuela para humanos durante la secundaria y como los humanos no creen en los monstruos me sentía sola; hasta a veces sentía que sería mejor que no existiera. Pero ustedes dos dijeron que no importaba si era un vampiro, ¡por primera vez no estoy sola!" Moka exclamo con sentimiento mientras trataba que Tsukune reconsiderara.

Lo que dijo Moka le trajo recuerdos a Eric de que él no tuvo ningún amigo, el único que podría contar seria el Jefe Maestro y quizás Jonhson, ademas de muchos amigos en Reach, a los cuales perdió.

"¿Qué pasaría si yo fuera uno de esos humanos que odias, me seguirías aceptando?" Pregunto Tsukune.

"_Tsukune,__no __digas __lo __que __pienso __que __vas __a__ decir._" Pensó Eric, llevándose una mano a la cara.

"Soy un humano. Me mandaron aquí gracias a un error." dijo Tsukune un poco mas enojado.

"¿P…Pero cómo? Los humanos no pueden entrar a esta escuela." Dijo Moka en shock.

Eric pensó en decir que él era un humano también, pero recordó sobre el trabajo que le dio Mikogami y mejor no lo dijo.

"¡Yo lamento haber sido el amigo de un vampiro!" dijo Tsukune muy enojado, pero se encogió al ver la mirada que le dio Eric.

"Tsukune, no digas eso en frente de ella." dijo Eric enojado, sabiendo lo que era la soledad.

Ante esto, Tsukune se fue corriendo hacia la parada del autobús.

"Tsukune…" Moka suspiro mientras lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos y volteo al sentir una mano en su hombro. "Eric…"

"Si en realidad son amigos…hay que arreglar esto." Eric trato de confortarla, no siendo muy bueno en esto.

Moka sonrió un poco entre lágrimas y los dos partieron para encontrar a su descarriado amigo. Eric y Moka lo empezaron a seguir, cuando después de un rato se encontraron con Saizou.

"Bueno, si no son Moka-san y Spengler-teme." Dijo Saizou.

"No tenemos tiempo para ti, Komiya." Dijo Eric fastidiado.

"¡Yo diría que sí!" Saizou grito mientras sufría espasmos y sus músculos se expandían.

"¡Esta es mi verdadera forma, un orco!" Saizou rugió y lanzo algo que Eric logro atrapar.

"¿Una lengua?" Eric dijo disgustado y soltó la lengua, limpiándose la saliva en un tronco. "Bueno, he tenido que lidiar con cosas más asquerosas."

"¡No te entrometas!" Saizou bramo y lanzo su larga lengua hacia Moka, agarrándola de un pie.

"¡KYAAAAA!" Moka chillo cuando Saizou uso su larga lengua para zarandearla por todo el lugar.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en el EspantapájarosParada de autobús, Tsukune esperaba y meditaba los últimos momentos. Y se sintió como un patán, dándose cuenta de lo hiriente de sus palabras.

"_Debería disculparme al menos antes de irme…_" Pensó Tsukune.

Comenzó a retroceder sus pasos cuando fue interrumpido por…

"¡KYAAAAA!" Fue el grito de una chica y para su creciente temor, uno muy familiar

"¡Moka-san!" Tsukune dijo y se dirigió hacia el origen del grito.

Volviendo con nuestro Spartan, él y Moka andaban bastante vilipendiados, pero no tanto gracias a Eric y varias maniobras evasivas.

"_Supongo que debo agradecer el entrenamiento de evasión que me dio el Jefe Maestro._" Eric pensó mientras jalo a Moka del camino de la lengua de Saizou. "_Aunque me arrojo de todo: Granadas de todo tipo, escombros y creo que… ¡hasta el fregadero del comedor de la UNSC!_"

"¿Por qué no toman su verdadera forma?" Saizou pregunto burlonamente.

"¿Qué eso no estaba contra las reglas?" Respondieron es pregunta con una propia.

"Si, pero no estamos en territorio de la academia." Dijo Saizou con voz de demente. "¡Así que no hay problema!"

Saizou iba a lanzar de nuevo su lengua (rechazo de Licker de RE, no me pertenece tampoco.) pero fue interrumpido por la llegada de Tsukune.

"¡Déjalos en paz!" Tsukune exclamo.

"Tsukune, que bueno que estas aquí." Dijo Eric con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Pregunto Tsukune.

"A que quisiste ayudar a Moka." dijo Eric. "Toma a Moka y sal de aquí."

"Pero…" Tsukune y Moka dijeron, no queriendo dejarlo atrás.

"¡Solo háganlo!" Eric ordeno y tacleo a Saizou, haciendo que ambos cayeran por la pendiente.

"¡Eric/san!" Gritaron Moka y Tsukune mientras hacían lo contrario y los siguieron.

Eric y Saizou siguieron rodando cuesta abajo hasta que se separaron.

"¡Deja de entrometerte!" Saizou grito.

"Estoy buscando una palabra…" Eric respondió. "¡…no!"

Justo cuando iban a pelear de nuevo, llegaron Moka y Tsukune.

"¿No les dije se fueran?" Eric volteo y les pregunto.

"No podíamos dejarte aquí." Dijeron los dos, tratando de levantarlo. "Estas algo pesado."

"Eso he oído." Eric dijo, viendo a Saizou embistiendo hacia ellos. "¡Muévanse!"

Saizou, en su ira, manoteo hacia ellos casi dándole a Moka, pero Tsukune la movió y recibió el impacto, yendo a volar unos pocos metros.

"¡Tsukune!" Moka chillo al ver a Tsukune volando.

"_Me van a cortar la paga…_" Eric pensó al ver a Tsukune salir volando. "_...aunque de por si casi no me paga mucho._"

Moka se dirigió hacia Tsukune que estaba bastante mareado por el golpe y algo golpeado.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Moka pregunto, las lagrimas casi escapando de sus ojos. "Soy una vampira, bebo sangre humana y les hago daño, somos muy diferentes."

Tsukune trato de levantarse y miro a moka.

"Eso no importa…" Tsukune dijo."…humana o vampira, tu eres mi amiga."

Esto logro sacarle las lágrimas a Moka y Eric dio una pequeña sonrisa a esto.

"_Eso __está __mejor._" Eric pensó y volteo a ver a Saizou que embestía de nuevo en su ira. "Y en cuanto a ti…"

Eric tomo un poco de vuelo en su brazo derecho y golpeo el plexo solar de Saizou con bastante fuerza, haciéndole perder el aire y retroceder unos pocos metros.

"Tenemos que…salir…" Tsukune trato de decir, pero le fallaron las fuerzas y cayó de nuevo al piso y por reflejo trato de tomar algo para sostenerse; este algo siendo el rosario de moka, el cual rompió.

"Mi rosario se ha roto… ¿pero cómo?" Susurro Moka en un tono de incredulidad.

Justo en ese momento, el cielo se torno de un color rojo-sangre al igual que la luna que reemplazo al sol. De la sangrienta luna, una nube de murciélagos negros salió de esta y comenzó a cubrir a Moka de pies a cabeza mientras una voz incorpórea decía que al retirar el rosario de su pecho, la sangre vampírica de Moka despertaba. Esto tuvo el efecto de pararlos en seco.

"Esta presencia…" Saizou musito. "¡Esta no es Akashiya Moka!"

"Moka-san…" Tsukune murmuro.

"_Su presencia es bastante poderosa._" Eric pensó. "_La haría bien como Spartan o una SCDO._"

Poco a poco, los murciélagos comenzaron a desprenderse de Moka hasta que todos salieron volando revelando a moka, solo que su apariencia había cambiado. Su cabello ahora era plateado, sus ojos eran rojos con una pupila en raja y su semblante ya no era de una cierta inocencia, sino de orgullo y confianza, aunque había algo más…

"_¿Soy yo o los atributos de Moka son mas grandes?_" Eric pensó, viendo la nueva figura de Moka.

"¿Así que tú me despertaste de mi sueño?" Moka dijo viendo a Saizou.

Después de un pequeño monologo para subir su hombría, Saizou procedió a atacar a Moka, la cual bloqueo su inútil intento de ataque.

"Deberías conocer tu lugar." Moka dijo después de bostezar y procedió a darle una devastadora patada lateral a Saizou.

"¡GGGGYYYYAAAAAAAOOOOWWWW!" Saizou grito mientras salía volando bastante lejos antes de estamparse con la ladera con un fuerte impacto.

"_Definitivamente __material __para __la __UNSC._" Pensó Eric al ver la destrucción causada por Moka.

"…Ya conozco mi lugar…" Saizou murmuro antes de caer inconsciente con la lengua de fuera.

Tsukune se levanto y trastabilló al avanzar, pensando cual de las dos Mokas era la real y termino cayendo justo en los pechos de Moka.

"_El__ aroma__ es __el __mismo._" Pensó Tsukune antes de caer inconsciente.

"_Y no me vengan que eso fue coincidencia." _Eric dijo sarcásticamente y Moka volteo a verlo, después de poner a Tsukune en el suelo.

"Interesante._" _Moka dijo con una ceja alzada. "Pareces no temerme."

"Sin ofender Moka, tu presencia y poder dan miedo." Eric dijo. "Pero conozco a alguien que da mucho más miedo que tu."

"¿En verdad?" Moka pregunto, curiosa de quien o que podría dar más miedo que un vampiro. "¿Y qué o quién sería?"

"Mi maestro." Eric dijo con escalofrió recorriéndole la espalda. "Te diré una cosa, el entra al campo de batalla, ningún enemigo sale."

"Como sea." Moka dijo al parecer desinteresada, pero aun tenía cierta curiosidad y coloco el rosario de nuevo en su lugar. "Acabo de despertar y aun estoy algo cansada. Sera mejor que Tsukune y tu cuiden a mi otra sentimental mitad."

Al colocar el sello de nuevo, su presencia maligna (aka youki) y poder se redujeron a lo que conocía, ademas de que revirtió a su apariencia anterior y se desmayo.

"_Creo que ya me volví niñero de alguien mas._" Eric pensó para sí mismo de esta situación.

Tomando a Tsukune y cargándolo en su hombro, Eric se dirigió hasta el espantapájaros y los recargo en el hasta que despertaran. Sintiendo que alguien lo veía, volteo hacia la ladera y vio al conductor del autobús. No pensando gran cosa de él, siguió esperando a que despertaran.

"Veo que Mikogami tuvo razón en dejarlo entrar." El conductor rio un poco. "Esos tres seguro traerán un nuevo futuro."

* * *

><p>"<em>¿Dónde<em>_ estoy?_" Tsukune dijo en su mente mientras abría sus ojos y vio a Eric y a Moka. "¿Qué paso?"

"Ya despertaste." Eric dijo burlón. "Creí que ibas a hibernar."

"¡Tsukune!" Moka exclamo y abrazo a Tsukune. "¡Que bueno que estas bien!"

Moka estaba triturando…digo, abrazando a Tsukune, quien se ponía un poco azul.

"Moka, se está asfixiando." Dijo Eric, haciendo que Moka lo soltara y se disculpara.

"No te preocupes, Moka-san." Tsukune dijo y vio la ansiedad de Moka. "No te preocupes, no me voy a ir."

Moka sonrió muy feliz al oír esto.

"¿Crees que esto haya terminado?" Tsukune le pregunto a Eric.

"No." El respondió. "Esto apenas comienza."

_**Continuara…en el siguiente capítulo.**_

N/A: Aquí tienen el tercer capítulo de Spartan + Vampire, con el tiempo pasaran cosas que ni siquiera se hubieran imaginado que pasaran en el universo de Rosario + Vampire y en el de Halo. Gracias por los reviews y alertas.


	4. Succubus y un arma elegante

**Spartan + Vampire**

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo 4 - Succubus y un arma elegante<em>

* * *

><p>Un nuevo día comienza en la Academia Yokai, en la que Tsukune intenta acostumbrarse y Eric toma como un pez en el agua.<p>

"Me pregunto cómo estará mi universo. Da igual, tendré que ser paciente para hallar la forma de regresar, pero tengo que seguir con el trabajo que me dio Mikogami por lo mientras, aunque me pague una miseria." Dijo Eric en voz baja y vio a Tsukune dirigendose hacia el.

"¡Hola Eric!" Saludo Tsukune.

"Se nota que te estás intentando acostumbrarte a la escuela, ¿no es así?" Dijo Eric en voz baja

"Es fácil decirlo para ti Eric, tu eres un demonio, no tienes problema para adaptarte." Dijo Tsukune algo deprimido.

"Quizas…" Eric volteo y luego miro a Tsukune. "Cubrete, Tsukune."

Antes de que Tsukune pudiera responder, Tsukune se vio envuelto en abrazo de cierta vampira pelirrosada

"¡Buenos días Tsukune y Eric!" Dijo Moka feliz.

"M…Moka-san b…buenos días." Dijo Tsukune algo sorprendido.

"_Y esto se me hace que será rutina._" Eric pensó, riéndose un poco de la situación de Tsukune.

Pasado el peculiar saludo de Moka y las miradas de odio hacia Tsukune, las cuales no inmutaron a Eric, se dirigieron hacia la academia.

"¿Aun sigues sintiéndote solo aquí, Tsukune?" Dijo Moka algo apenada.

"Algo, pero contigo me siento menos solo." Dijo Tsukune algo contento

"¿Y yo que estoy pintado o que, Tsukune?" Dijo Eric un en un tono burlonamente molesto. "Bueno, ya es costumbre para mí de todos modos."

"¡No, tu también Eric-san!" Tsukune trato de disculparse, moviendo los brazos enfrente de Eric.

"No te preocupes." Dijo Eric y luego dio una sonrisa un poco picara. "Ya que ya tienes novia, es obvio que ignores a los amigos ¿no es así?"

Su única respuesta fue un sonrojo bastante pronunciado de parte de ambos.

"N...No…nosotros…no…" Tatamudeo Tsukune mientras Moka tocabas sus dedos índice, estilo Hinata.

"Solo bromeaba." Eric carcajeo. "¡Debieron ver sus caras!"

"¡No fue gracioso, Eric!" Moka exclamo.

"Bueno ya. No son novios" Eric trato de calmarla y luego dijo para si mismo. "Aun…"

Ya casi llegando a la academia, Moka y Tsukune se quedaron mirándose un buen rato y después Moka se recargo en Tsukune.

"Perdón Tsukune." Dijo Moka algo avergonzada y rápidamente hundió sus colmillos en el cuello de Tsukune, haciendo el mismo sonido de chuuu de la ultima vez mientras chupaba su snagre.

"¡Gracias por el desayuno Tsukune!" Dijo Moka muy contenta y satisfecha con su desayuno.

"¡No soy tu desayuno Moka-san!" Dijo Tsukune moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro rápidamente en shock y un poco de pánico para luego echarse a correr como un Grunt huyendo del Jefe Maestro para no ser mordido de nuevo.

"¿Tsukune, adonde vas?" Pregunto Moka algo preocupada. "¿Tu sabrías que paso, Eric?"

"Moka, recuerda que los humanos no están acostumbrados a que les muerdan el cuello y menos que les chupen la sangre." Dijo Eric calmado.

"Ya veo…" Dijo Moka un poco triste.

"Ya se le pasara." Dijo Eric, palmeándole la espada, eso sí con cuidado, debido a su fuerza aumentada. "Lo veremos en la Academia luego."

"Eso espero…" Dijo Moka cabizbaja y Eric dejo salir un suspiro.

"Si te parece, voy a buscarlo." Dijo Eric.

"¿En serio?" Dijo Moka, su humor rotando 180 grados en un instante y dándole un abrazo, haciendo que Eric agradeciera las mejoras a sus huesos. "¡Muchas Gracias!"

"Claro." Dijo Eric y luego pensó para sí mismo. "_Y si le pasa algo, Mikogami me lo descontara, como lo que paso ayer._"

Al momento que Moka lo solto, Eric se dirigió hacia el bosque donde Tsukune se había dirigido a la vez que Moka se despedía para llegar a clase.

"¿_Si fuera Tsukune, no que quiera serlo, donde me metería?_" Pensó Eric mientras se adentraba en el bosque.

* * *

><p>Mientras ocurría la plática de Moka y Eric y su consecuente búsqueda, Tsukune se hallo cerca de un pequeño lago<p>

"_No debi molestarme con Moka-san por lo que me hace, es su naturaleza._" Pensó Tsukune.

Justo cuando Tsukune comenzaba a regresar, oyó una voz femenina pidiendo ayuda, volteo a su derecha y vio a una chica de su edad con cabello azul amarrado y unas 'razones de importancia' arrodillada en el suelo a la sombra de un árbol y se acerco para ayudarla.

"Disculpa ¿estás bien?" Pregunto Tsukune, preocupado por su estado.

Y después que la chica levanta su cara, Tsukune se queda estupefacto al ver sus ojos que eran de un color purpura calido.

"Estoy un poco mareada, ¿podrías ayudarme por favor?" Dijo la chica.

"Déjame ayudarte." Dijo Tsukune ayudándola a levantarse y ella tomo oportunidad para caer enfrente de Tsukune, frotando sus 'razones de importancia' contra él.

El destino decidió intervenir y justo en ese momento, llego Eric.

"Te dejo solo por cinco minutos y ya andas de Don Juan." Dijo Eric al ver la posición en la que estaban la chica y Tsukune. "¿Quién lo diría?"

"¡E…Eric-san, no es lo que parece!" El comentario de Eric fue suficiente para sacar a Tsukune del shock.

"Y entonces que es, porque yo la veo muy cómoda ahí Y tu no pareces quejarte." Eric soltó una pequeña risa. "_Justo como Romeo._"

"¡No es gracioso!" Tsukune exclamo. "La iba a llevar a la enfermería."

"Es plausible." Eric se acerco y puso uno de los brazos de la chica encima de sus hombros. "Toma el otro brazo."

"'Eh?" Fue la inteligente respuesta de Tsukune.

"Sera más fácil entre los dos, zoperutano." Eric le dijo.

"¡Ya entiendo!" Respondio Tsukune y tomo el otro brazo y con esto se dirigieron a la enfermeria.

Despues de dejar a la chica en la enfermería, Tsukune y Eric se dirigieron al salón y le dijeron a la maestra que había pasado.

* * *

><p>Después de la clase, Tsukune fue 'emboscado' por aquella chica en uno de los pasillos.<p>

"¡Hola Tsukune!" Ella saludo. "Gracias por ayudarme."

"¡Tu eres la chica de hace rato, no es asi?" Tsukune pregunto. "¿Y como sabes mi nombre?"

"Asi es. Soy Kurumu Kurono." Kurumu respondió. "Aunque me sorprende que no sepas porque."

"¿Como dices?" Tsukune pregunto.

"¿Estamos en la misma clase y no te diste cuenta de mi?" Kurumu fingió un sollozo. "Me siento invisible."

Tsukune recordó que la habia visto una vez el primer día de clases solo de reojo.

"¡No quise decir eso!" Tsukune dijo, tratando de consolarla.

Kurumu tomo la oportunidad y se dejo caer en Tsuklune de pecho, luego igual que antes ella empieza a frotar sus atributos en Tsukune.

"_Sé que esto es muy malo pero el problema es que se siente bien_." Pensó Tsukune asustado.

"Tsukune, por favor, mírame a los ojos" Dijo la chica en un tono un poco provocador.

Cuando Tsukune miro los ojos de la chica ella empezó a hacerle un tipo de hipnotismo en el cual el cayo muy fácilmente.

"¿Podemos ser amigos?" Kurumu dijo mientras Tsukune la abrazaba

"_Qué raro mi cuerpo se está moviendo por sí solo_." Pensó Tsukune muy desesperado

Y justo en ese momento llegaron Moka y Eric, viendo la situación de Tsukune.

* * *

><p><strong>Unos minutos antes<strong>

* * *

><p>Moka y Eric estaban buscando a Tsukune mientras Moka estaba pensando como disculparse con Tsukune por chuparle la sangre casi siempre.<p>

"Estas pensando en disculparte con Tsukune ¿verdad?" Dijo Eric calmado

"Si, pero el problema es que no sé si Tsukune me perdonara, Eric." Dijo Moka algo deprimida

"No te preocupes Moka, Tsukune y tu son más que amigos, te perdonara fácilmente." Dijo Eric en un tono de seguridad.

Unos minutos después lo encontraron.

* * *

><p><strong>Volviendo al presente<strong>

* * *

><p>"¡Tsukune, que estás haciendo!" Exclamo Moka algo preocupada<p>

"No sabía que Tsukune fuera de esos." Dijo Eric sorprendido

"¡Tsukune, vámonos de aquí ya casi comienzan las clases!" Dijo Kurumu feliz.

Mientras Tsukune y Kurumu se iban, a Eric y Moka se les hacia raro el comportamiento de Tsukune

"Siento algo raro en esa chica" Dijo Eric en voz baja.

Sin saberlo, la joya del rosario de Moka brillo por un momento.

Mientas tanto en el salón de clases, Moka y Kurumu se echaban una mirada asesina una a otra, a Tsukune se le había pasado el hipnotismo y quería disculparse con Mok, mientras Eric seuia durmiéndose en clase casi como siempre, sin que nadie lo descubriera.

"_Qué bueno que aquí si me puedo dormir en clase, en las clases que me daba el Jefe Maestro si me dormía en clase y él se daba cuenta, siempre lo hacía me ponía un castigo que no se lo deseo ni al mismo Covenant._" Pensó Eric muy asustado, hasta se despertó del susto al ver en su sueño el casco del Jefe.

Para su suerte, nadie se dio cuenta ya que la clase había acabado y vio a Tsukune que buscaba a Moka, quizás para disculparse o algo, pero no había rastros de ella o de Kurumu.

"Tsukune, si quieres disculparte con Moka, vamos a buscarla…" Dijo Eric algo adormilado.

* * *

><p>En un pasillo de la academia, Moka estaba tomando un jugo de tomate pensando en Tsukune y porque estaba con Kurumu cuando oyo una voz, volteo y vio que era Kurumu que estaba recargada en un barandal.<p>

"Akashiya Moka, ¿verdad? Has sido un gran obstáculo en mi perfecto plan." Dijo Kurumu algo molesta mientras bajaba del barandal, dando un show a los chicos que estaban cerca.

"¿Plan? ¿De qué estás hablando, Kurumu?" Pregunto Moka confundida.

"Mi gran plan de convertir a todos los chicos de la academia en un gran Harén, comenzando por Tsukune y luego con tu otro amigo, este es un plan perfecto para una succubus." Dijo Kurumu en un tono de satisfacción.

"¿Pero no iba contra las reglas usar tus habilidades?" Dijo Moka confundida. "¿O tu verdadera forma?"

"¡Lo sé, pero nadie me ha descubierto ni ahora ni nunca!" Dijo Kurumo muy orgullosa de su plan. "¡Y tú te interpones en el!"

Mejor ahora cambiamos de lugar, no les va a gustar ver a Moka y a Kurumu discutiendo.

Aun asi, siguieron discutiendo tan ávidamente que no se dieron cuenta que Eric y Tsukune ya habían llegado.

"Tienen público y no se dan cuenta." Eric dijo, señalando a todos los que miraba la pelea de gatas en ciernes.

"¡Tenemos que detenerlas o se lastimaran!" Tsukune dijo alarmado.

"¿Tenemos, Tsukune?" Eric lo volteo a ver. "No sobrevivirías, Buck por poco lo logro. Pero ya que insistes…"

Eric dejo salir un silbido tan fuerte que varios individuos, incluyendo a Tsukune, Moka y Kurumu, tuvieron que taparse los oídos por el dolor que causo. Peor para aquellos que tenían súperoído.

"Por lo mas 'entretenido' que el espectáculo fuera para los presentes." Eric dijo, haciendo comillas en entretenido. "Mejor ahí lo dejamos, así no habrá victimas o heridos.

"¿Heridos?" Tsukune pregunto. "¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Cuando dos chicas comienzan a pelear, es un desastre para quien este en medio." Eric soltó una pequeña carcajada. "Y eso es con humanas. Ahora imagina eso con chicas sobrenaturales."

Esta visión causo terror para muchos y sangrados nasales a otros. Que se le va a hacer, así son.

Kurumu tomo la oportunidad que Eric dio con su distracción para tratar de hechizar a Eric.

"Bonitos." Eric dijo, recordando que había leído de unos libros de Mikogami que hablaban de todos los monstruos y le vino a la mente las succubi, las cuales podían controlar a los hombres con su Encanto a través de sus ojos.

"¡Eric, cuidado!" Exclamo Moka preocupada, no sabiendo que el ya lo esperaba.

"Bonitos." Dijo en un tono aburrido. "¿Eso tenía que hacerme algo, Kurumu?"

Kurumu dio un paso hacia atrás en shock. ¡Su encanto parecía no haberle afectado en nada!

"_¡Mil gracias al entrenamiento de control del Jefe y a las incontables horas de lecciones de Johnson, Buck y Romeo de cómo resistir los encantos femeninos!_" Eric pensó para sí mismo.

"_No importa, con tener a Tsukune está bien por ahora._"Kurumu se dijo a si misma, viendo que Tsukune se estaba disculpando con Moka. "Tsukune, hueles tan bien, ya veo porque Moka te toma como su desayuno."

Y otra vez volvió a usar su Encanto, esta vez un poco mas fuerte, logrando que cayera de nuevo.

"Por eso que eres mi amiga, ¿verdad? solo por mi sangre." Dijo Tsukune en un tono monótono.

Esas palabras tuvieron el efecto deseado, haciendo que Moka entristeciera y se fuera con Eric siguiéndola, pero no sin antes darle una mirada a Kurumu que la asusto.

"¿Podrias llevarme a la enfermería, Tsukune?" Kurumu dijo en un tono coqueto mientras el lo hacía de una manera algo mecánica.

* * *

><p>"¿Por qué Tsukune diría eso?" Se preguntaba Moka. Estaba tan sumida en su duda que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercaba.<p>

"No a propósito." Dijo una voz masculina que hizo saltar a Moka de la impresión, haciéndola voltear y ver quién era.

"¡Eric! ¡Casi me matas del susto!" Moka exclamo y entonces le cayó el veinte de lo que dijo. "¿Qué quieres decir con que no a proposito?"

"¿Recuerdas que dijo que era ella?" Eric le cuestiono.

"Una…succubus…" Moka recordó y junto las piezas.

"_**Ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta.**_" Dijo una voz.

"¿Quién esta ahí?" Moka pregunto, volteando a todos lados para hallar a la persona.

"Moka, mira hacia abajo." Eric le dijo, señalando hacia abajo.

"Mi rosario…" Moka se sorprendió a verlo brillar y la joya teniendo forma de ojo vampírico.

"_**Spengler tiene razón.**_" La voz de la Moka Interna resonó desde el rosario. "_**Esa succubus está usando su Encanto para someter a Tsukune.**_"

"Eso ya lo sabía. Ahora solo nos queda salvarlo." Eric dijo y luego pensó para sí mismo. "_Y no se vería bien como amigo y/o guardaespaldas que lo deje ahí para ser un muñeco sin vida…para eso mejor trabajar en contaduría de la UNSC, al menos ahí pagan._"

"¡Tienes razon!" Moka exclamo y se dispuso a correr, para detenerse de pronto "¿Hacia dónde?"

"Yo diría que a la enfermería." Eric dijo mientras tomaba la delantera. "Alcanze a oir algo asi antes de seguirte."

"¡Eric, esperame!" Y asi los dos fueron a salvar a Tsukune.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Enfermeria<strong>_

* * *

><p>Mientras Eric y Moka se dirigían a toda marcha hacia este lugar, Kurumu estaba sufriendo entre un colapso nervioso y un arranque de celos al ver que Tsukune resistía su Encanto, así que cuestionando si Moka le era tan importante a la vez que sacaba unas alas de murciélago de su espalda, una cola con punta de su espina y garras de 15-20 centimetros en su manos. ¿Mencione que ella estaba centrando su ira en Tsukune?<p>

"¡No lo toques!" Moka chillo mientras corría y con el impulso empujo a Kurumu, mandándola a volar a través de la ventana.

"Vaya, Moka aun tiene bastante poder estando sellada." Eric dijo. "_Aunque sigo sin saber si Moka seria una SCDO o una Spartan, ella definitivamente es material para la UNSC en términos de fuerza._"

"¡M…Moka-san, Eric!" Tsukune exclamo.

"A quien esperabas." Eric musito. "¿Batman y la Mujer Maravilla? Vámonos antes que la señorita furibunda vuelva aquí."

Nada mas Eric dijo eso, la cola de Kurumu se enredo en el cuello de Tsukune y lo jalo hacia afuera, lo cual hizo que Moka lo agarrara de las piernas, aunque eso no fue suficiente y los dos fueron halados.

"_¿Saltar o no saltar?_" Eric se dijo a si mismo. "_No sería la primera locura que hago._"

Y con eso salto y tomo las piernas de Moka. Esto ya fue malo para Kurumu, podía con Tsukune fácilmente, Moka apenas causaba un poco de peso, pero cuando Eric se aferro ahí fue el problema. ¡Sintió que traía cargando mas de 100 kilos!

"¡Pesan demasiado!" Kurumu exclamo y los dejo ir, haciendo que Eric arrojara a Moka y Tsukune hacia los arboles para amortiguar su caída mientras el rodo al llegar al suelo para ligerar el impacto.

"¿Estan bien por alla?" Eric pregunto ahcia donde habían caído.

"¡Estamos bien!" Moka grito mientras ella y Tsukune se acercaban a Eric.

"_No me van a cortar la paga._" Eric dijo a si mismo. "Si pudieras quitarle el rosario a Moka, creo que la necesitaremos."

Tsukune trtato de jalar del rosario, pero este no cedia.

"¡¿Por qué no quiere ceder?!" Tsukune dijo.

"Parece que su plan no…" Kurumu empezó a decir, pero paro al sentir un extraño viento al lado de su cara y ver caer algunos de sus cabellos y volteo a ver la fuente del viento.

Era Eric y en sus manos se hallaba un arma cuyo barril estaba aun humeante.

"¡¿Qué demonios?!'Kurumu grito.

"Asi me llaman, no lo gastes." Eric dijo. "Y esto es el Rifle de francotirador oficial M392 DMR. Kurumu, no importa que tanto te alejes, puedo darle a una pulga desde 20 km y ahora mismo estoy apuntando directamente a tu cabeza."

Esto asusto a Kurumu ya que sentía que Eric iba en serio.

"¿Eric, de donde sacaste eso?" Dijo Tsukune sorprendido

Eric se empezó a acercar lentamente a Tsukune hasta ponerse frente a el.

"Hay cosas en esta vida que no debes saber Tsukune." Dijo Eric en un tono misterioso, el cual asusto a Tsukune.

"N-No importa…" Kurumu tartamudeo, aprovenchando el momento. "Si quieres defenderlos Eric, ¡puedes morir con ellos!"

Acto seguido se abalanzo hacia ellos, las garras en posición para atravesar o cortar.

"¡No!" Tsukune exclamo a la vez que volteo. "¡No te dejare que hieras a mis amigos!"

Cuando volteo, ya que sus dedos aun sostenían el rosario, lo jalo y esta vez si lo zafo, liberando de nuevo a la otra Moka, tiñendo de un color sangre, murciélagos cubriéndola totalmente, y después alejándose de ella

"Ese yoki es inmenso!" Dijo Kurumu muy asustada. "Nunca había sentido nada igual!"

En un acto instintivo, Kurumu volo mas alto para que Moka no la pudiera alcanzar.

"Ahora ninguno de ustedes me pude alcanzar, en especial tu, Moka!" dijo Kurumu tratado de recuperar el valor.

"Kurumu, dime, porque estás haciendo esto!" Dijo Tsukune algo molesto.

"Me extraña que no lo sepas Tsukune, pero igual te lo diré." Dijo Kurumu algo molesta. "Las Succubus estamos en peligro de extinción, por eso buscamos a muchos hombres y escoger el indicado"

Eric dio otro disparo de advertencia, el cual rozo la mejilla derecha de Kurumu.

"¡Por favor Kurumu, yo estoy peor que tu especie!" Dijo Eric en un tono de desden. "La tuya aun tiene forma de recuperarse, pero la mía no y si lo quieres saber de los míos solo quedan mi maestro y yo."

Esto hizo que Kurumu abriera los ojos de la sorpresa, pero aun asi ataco a eric, el cual esquivo a propósito, poniéndola en línea directa con la otra Moka, la cual simpemente jugaba con ella. Despues de poco rato y unos cuantas palabras derogativas, la Moka Interior se canso de esquivar los ataques de Kurumu y al esquivat un ultimo ataque, se puso detrás de ella, le tomo la cola y le dio una patada fulmiannte la cualla mando hacia unos arboles, rompiendo cuatro y deteniéndose dolorosamente en el quinto. Con esa patada y el tremendo dolor que le causo, Kurumu jabia perdido las ganas de pelear y mepezo a temblar cuando Moka se acerco hacia ella destilando su youki.

"Tu pequeña Succubus me has molestado bastante." Dijo moka en unt ono molesto. "¿Quizas debería arrancarte las alas y la cola como lección?"

"Novata." Eric musito en voz baja. "El Jefe las hubiera arrancado y cauterizado com plasma."

Cuando Eric pensó esto, le dio mucho miedo por lo que le haria el jefe a él si lo vuelve a ver.

"Por favor,detente, lo siento…" Dijo Kurumu muy asustada. "No lo volveré a hacer…"

Para sorpresa de los tres, Tsukune se interpuso entre las dos.

"Moka–san, ya fue suficiente." Dijo Tsukune, tratando de sonar valeroso. "No hagas nada de lo que luego te arrepientas."

"Trato de hacerte su esclavo y también matarte." Moka dijo en un tono condescendiente. "¿Y aun asi la defiendes?"

"No enia amalas intenciones. Tuskune le respondió, temblando pero amnteniendos fire. "Aunque fueun poco extremista."

"¿Un poco?" Eric rio y peso para si mismo. "_Se nota que a Tsukune no le gustaría ver a alguien morir o ser torturado, nunca podría soportar la guerra de mi universo_."

Moka dejo salir aire, se acerco a Tsukune y tomo su rosario.

"Que quede claro que no te mato solo por tu deliciosa sangre." Moka dijo y se puso el rosario de nuevo, desmayandose y reviritnedo a su anterior forma mientras que Kurumu rompia en llanto. Despues Moka decide no hacerle nada a Kurumu y ella se pone a llorar porque tuvo miedo de lo que le quería hacer Moka

"Este día fue difícil verdad Eric crees que esto ya acabo" Dijo Tsukune ya mas calmado y viendo a Eric..

"Tsukune, si al final de todos los capítulos vas a seguir diciendo que esto termino esperando que yo diga, no esto apenas acaba de comenzar, me voy a molestar mucho," Dijo Eric muy molesto

"¿Qué cosa?" Tsukune pregunto.

Despues de esto, se llevaron a las dos hacia ala escuela.

* * *

><p>Al siguiente día, Moka Eric y Tsukune iban en camino hacia la academia.<p>

"¿El rosario te hablo?" Tsukune le pregunto a Moka.

"Si." Moka respondió. "No se si el sello se este debilitando."

"_Yo no se de esas cosas._" Eric pensó.- "_Quizas le pregunte al Otaku chino._"

Justo al llegar a la mitad, se encontraron con Kurumu, la cual levaba una ceta con galletas.

"¿Qué que estas planeando, Kurumu?" Moka pregunto desconfiada.

"Solo disculparme." Kurumu dijo. "Y a darla a Tsukune de mis galletas caseras."

Tsukune tomo una y se la comio.

"Estan muy buenas." Tsukune dijo. "Gracias, Kurumu-chan."

Kurumu lo miuro embelesada por un momento y luego sonrio.

"Tsukune, recuerdas lo que dije sobre mi Destinado?" Kurumu le pregunto.

"Si…." Tsukune dijo, algo dudoso.

"Tres a uno a que dice que es el." Eric le dijo a Moka.

"Despues de cómo me protegiste…" Kurumu dijo. "…decidi que eres tu!"

"¡¿QUE?!" Moka y Tsukune gritaron sorprendidos.

"Debi haber apostado." Eric rio. "Huy Moka, ya tienes competencia"

"Tsukune ahora estaremos juntos" Dijo Kurumu muy contenta

"¡No puedes Kurumu!" Dijo Moka algo molesta.

Entonces empezaron jalarlo como cuerda hasta que Moka gano y lo mordió, chupándole la sangre haciendo el mismo sonido de chuuuuuuuu!

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA….. EN EL SIGUINTE CAPITULO<strong>


End file.
